


It All Lingers

by Estel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny vignette from Ollie about how the island has stayed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Lingers

**Author's Note:**

> And just a note because I can't bring myself to change it in the text 炼狱 means Lian Yu.

At night I see the smoke from the fires that peppered 炼狱. I see the faces of enemies. I see faces of friends. _Traitors._

I see nightmares wearing the skin of my family. My friends. They eat away at me like hungry wolves. They watch me die and cut me down a thousand times, but they're not who they say they are.

I see rifles raised to put me down. Blood. Lots of blood.

I still see it all. It only fades in daylight on the best days. The rest of the time I can feel it lingering over me like a ghost.


End file.
